


in awe

by nasaplates



Series: "I love you" CuriousCat Prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: baekxing 31: In awe, the first time you realize it





	in awe

**** It's a very ordinary night, almost boring, really. They're both exhausted from long rehearsals, Baekhyun with a hamstring strain, Yixing coming off at least 36 hours without sleep. Yixing was still the last one to leave the practice room, Baekhyun having to drag him out with a specially crafted combination of flirting, mockery, and raw stubbornness. It's served him well, and now they're lounging on Baekhyun's couch, still too keyed up from the workout to sleep. 

Baekhyun is playing some simple match three game on his phone, vision blurring but it's not like he needs to focus on something so easy. He's way more interested in the gentle way Yixing's fingers are stroking through his hair where Baekhyun's head is resting on his thigh.

He's just considering putting his phone down and closing his eyes when suddenly Yixing freezes, hand spasming in Baekhyun's hair, leg under his head going taught. Startled into alertness, Baekhyun flicks his eyes up to Yixing's face, having to tip his head back a bit.

Yixing is looking down at him, mouth slightly open. He looks like he's been cracked over the head with a two by four. That look either means he needs a doctor (something Baekhyun is uncomfortably familiar with, having essentially smuggled him into medical facilities more than once) or he just remembered jellyfish exist. So, since he doesn't know whether this is an emergency or something to mock him for in the groupchat, he opts for poking him in the nose.

All the poking does is set Yixing blinking, eyelashes fluttering like butterflies. Baekhyun turns a bit onto his side and cups Yixing's cheek.

"Xing?" he says more than asks. He's betting on jellyfish, is mentally crafting his groupchat text, when Yixing puts a hand over Baekhyun's and seems to come back to earth.

"I love you," he says, voice steeped in awe. 

It's Baekhyun's turn to freeze, body flooding with warmth, fizzing like carbonation, light like birds taking wing in his chest. He has to clear his voice before he responds.

"You're just now realizing this?" He tries to smirk but he can feel the waver in his mouth.

"Shut up," Yixing murmurs, still awed, "I didn't know, Baek, I," he swallows, hard, and Baekhyun takes pity on him, sits up, twists so he's on his knees and facing Yixing, who is still looking at him like he's a bit lost, but also like the sun is dawning on his face. Baekhyun hooks an arm around Yixing's neck and kisses him, soft and deep and wet.

"You've loved me for months," he says when they come up for air, foreheads pressed together.

"Yeah?" Yixing says, breathless.

"Yeah," Baekhyun grins, kisses his boyfriend's nose. "I've loved you just as long."

"Oh," Yixing says, giddy, and then laughs like a child.

Yixing tackles Baekhyun back onto the couch, still laughing, beaming down at him like he's the sun smiling at the moon.

"I love you," he says again, and it hasn't stopped feeling like spring coming to life in Baekhyun's heart.

"I love you too," he whispers, and then pulls Yixing down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> slowly working through prompts on curiouscat !!


End file.
